wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Art Festival (Fanfic/Sonas backstory - Collab)
Art Festival By XxGalaxzzyxX and BlujayWrites Part 1 - Bird "Welcome to the 13th annual summer art festival!" I look at the dragon who's announcing. They must around 7 or so, give-or-take. My talons tremble as I look at my landscape pieces. Not impressive. No meaning behind it. Ugly, it looks like something vomited it up. I hear the voices of the dragons from last year ring in my head. They hated my abstracts. Nobody bought my paintings! This year, I'm trying landscape. I hope they like it. "Uh, hello!" My thoughts are interrupted by a small dragon, with emerald colored scales and bright green eyes. He looks at all of the paintings in amazement. Maybe I can get some customers this year! ''I think, smiling. "Can I help you?" He nods, pointing at one of the paintings. My river painting, specifically. This dragon looks a lot like a Seawing. Oh wait, maybe his is. "Are you a Seawing?" I inquire. "Yeah, I am. How much for the river painting?" His face is filled with joy. "Hmm, probably... one gold nugget." I notice he has a bag full of them, so one shouldn't be much. This dragon makes me so hopeful, I was originally having it at ten, but I think he deserves only one nugget. His face lights up as I hand him the painting. He hands me one nugget, and bounds off to an older dragon who I can only assume is his mother. '' Wow, I wouldn't expect you to get customer at the beginning of the festival. ''I hear the voice in my head once again. I take a deep breath in, and it goes away. The morning is uneventful, really. I do get a few buys, and at the end, I've gotten about ten nuggets, a small diamond, and a nice chunk of sapphire! This is the most I've ever made at a festival! Well, okay, I've never made anything at all during a festival, but still! I look at the padded box sitting on the grass behind my booth. I smile, gently picking it up. ''Time to unwrap the glass! I open the box and set out the glass sculptures I've made. Most are animals, but some are little candle holders or food. "Eek! Glass sculptures!" A rush of dragons come over to me, waving their coins and gems and pouches of gold. Oh yeah, baby, I'm about to be rich!!! I sit at my booth, with only a few sculptures left. My paintings, on the other hand, well... a fair amount of them are left. But I can't complain, because I have enough coins, gems, and so many other treasures that I could buy a bunch of painting supplies and have a nice amount extra! I sit down behind my booth, counting all that I've collected. I suppose this year won't be so bad after all! Part 2 - Destiny I've gone to the art festival being held in Possibility ever since I hatched. My parents loved to take me as a dragonet, and that definitely influenced my passion for art. Two years ago I started selling my art in the festival. This year will be my third time returning to the festival to sell my art, and I've decided to bring in something new--my pottery collection. Since last year's festival ended, I had made many intricate pottery pieces that I couldn't wait to sell at this year's! I got to my booth early in the morning before the festival would begin so I could get my things set up to perfection. I decorated my booth's exterior with streamers and my sign. I set up a scroll hanging on a side pole of my booth that contained the prices of my pieces. ~work in progress! Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions